


Painted Phantoms

by Toyu



Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Genre: Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: Based this off of a Facebook Photo, which is no longer shown inside the fanfiction to comply with A03's rules. In other words, Reiji, Elen, and Cal paint a scene worthy of the title of Phantom.





	

  
Reiji awakens to the sound of a piercing scream, his heart pounding in his chest as he shoots upward from the pillow. The thought _that was Cal_ has no time to be fully processed before his body is moving into action on its own.  
With precis movement Reiji leaps from the bed, barely noting the sudden chill as he shrugs on a bathrobe from where it hung on the corner of a chair and picking up the Glock 17 sitting on the seat. In less than fifteen seconds from when he first heard the cry, Reiji is racing out the door, to a scene he was very unprepared for.  
“Wha… what are you doing?” he says as he stares where Cal crouchs, trembling with her back turned to him, a red brush and can of red paint sitting next to her on the sidewalk. There is a streak of black paint in her hair matching the words PHANTOM painted on the side of the building she is next to, and the can of black paint Elen is holding in her left hand.

“Just painting.” Elen says with a casual flick of the black paint brush in her right hand as Cal swirls around and stands with a look of pure anger blazing on her face.

 “YOU…!” She shrieks as her hands come up and make empty grasping motions as if it took all of her control just to resist lunging forward then putting them around Elen’s neck.

“Yeah, I can see that. What I meant was why are you doing it..?” Reiji deadpans as he walks forward, not fully sure if he was still asleep from the sheer oddness of the situation.

“The wall was already like that when Cal decided to use some of the old paint cans we found inside the garage to paint over it.” Elen states as she innocently glances at Cal, who reaches up with a single hand and runs it through the painted black area of her blonde hair. It comes away dripping black, and Reiji closes his eyes, already dreading the ensuing battle between his two companions as he steps between them, one hand resting on the Glock as he throws his senses around them for any possible threats.

 There are none that Reiji can sense, although Elen’s gasp of “Reiji look out!” has him ducking, opening his eyes and spinning towards Elen in the same instant to see a streak of black appear on her face left by Cal’s outstretched hand. Then a red streak appears on Elen’s pants before she retaliates with a downward slash of the black paintbrush splattering Reiji, and Cal from the incoherent sputter from behind Reiji, with black paint. Reiji sighs as he stands up and notices several opened paint cans in the entrance of the garage before walking over and picking up one as he notes Elen’s back is turned towards him.

The errant thought _I wonder what they would look like in bright purple clothing_ flashes across his mind before he starts his own painted counter attack. In the end, the wall, their bodies, and a vast swath of the sidewalk are covered in a colorful mixture of paint.


End file.
